I have described a method and disclosed apparatus for the continuous manufacture of traditionally shaped egg rolls in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,043, which patent is incorporated into this specification by reference. Further, I have disclosed an apparatus for molding egg roll fillings in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/588,541, filed Sep. 25, 1990, which application is also incorporated by reference into this specification.
An object of my present invention is an apparatus which efficiently combines the egg roll filling molding function of my aforementioned patent application with the egg roll manufacturing function of my aforementioned issued patent to maximize the output of traditionally shaped egg rolls.
Another object of my invention is an apparatus for the continuous manufacture of traditionally shaped egg rolls which is economical to manufacture and easy to clean and maintain.
Yet another object of my invention is a simplified apparatus for rolling a sheet of dough around a cylindrical egg roll filling.
Still another object of my invention is a simplified apparatus for folding the corners of a sheet of dough inwardly over a cylindrical egg roll filling.
Other objects will become apparent from the following specification, claims and drawings.